


Mother's Day

by Horselessheadsman



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Childhood Love, Feels, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kids are not alright, Lucas dosnt know what to do anymore, M/M, it gets happy I swear, poor lucas, spoilers for Mother 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horselessheadsman/pseuds/Horselessheadsman
Summary: Lucas has been acting strangely and Ness as his best friend has taken it upon himself to find out what is wrong





	1. Chapter 1

Dear mom,  
Hi it's me Ness reporting in from the 4th annual Smash games. I'm having a lot of fun here but there is something I need to talk to you about.

Something weird is going on with Lucas, you remember him blond hair, kinda shy, well for the past few days he's been acting really weird.  
It all started when he was supposed to fight megaman (he's a new guy, also he's a robot). 

Before the match megaman wanted to meet us first and he was a nice guy but when the battle started and he put on his helmet Lucas froze and started panicking. It was so bad We had to stop the match right there Luckily toon link agreed to fight in his place while I carried Lucas to his room.

This also happened in a fight against bayonetta she said something like "if you want to learn how to talk to a lady ask your mom" or something like that and when she said it Lucas started crying.  
In addition to that I noticed him following Rosalina around like a duckling.  
I think Lucas is homesick. I remember that when I was homesick I called you but I don't think Lucas has a mom to call at least I don't think so whenever I ask about her Lucas says he dosnt want to talk about it.  
I'm not sure what to do anymore i think I'm going to ask the others for help.

With Love,  
Ness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys   
> I'm really glad I made this fic and you guys seen to like it too  
> The reason it is in two parts is because I passed out halfway through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little moment

Dear Mom,  
I spoke with the others about lucas and how everytime I try and talk to him about what is wrong he avoids the question. Peach came up with an idea to host an intervention of some kind. She said that i should trick Lucas into going to a meeting so he would be forced to talk.

I didn't like the idea of tricking my best friend but I didnt have anyother way so I took Lucas to the meeting room under the guise of lunch. The look on his face when he found out was that of betrayal. It hurt, it was probably the most hurt I had been in the whole competition so far.

When peach tried to explain what was happening he yelled at her to mind her own dang business and stormed off in a huff. 

Later that night I went to his room to check on him I found him crying on his bed clutching a photo under his arm.  
"Lucas?" I asked  
"Haven't you done enough?" he said looking me in the eye  
I sighed and said to him "Lucas listen I'm sorry about tricking you but you've been acting really strangely lately and you won't tell me what's wrong." Lucas was quiet for a moment, then he turned away from me.  
I walked closer to him "please Lucas I just want to help you." I said  
As he continued to cry he handed me the photo. It was a picture of a much younger Lucas and some red haired boy standing next to a woman with Brown hair and a bright red dress. They all looked so happy. On the back of the it read: Lucas and Claus age 9 standing with Hinawa in Tazmily.

"Lucas?" I asked "is this your mom?"  
He nodded slowly 

"She died 4 years ago today." his voice was all choked up from crying.

"And the red haired boy?" I asked

"My brother, he disappeared 3 days later."  
Lucas began to cry again so I did what you would do when I was sad  
I hugged him and I dang that song you would sing me. The song seemed to help him because he stopped crying shortly after. Then he asked me to stay with him that night so I did.  
Later that night while Lucas slept I swear I heard the sound of a woman's voice saying "thank you..."

With Love,  
Ness

**Author's Note:**

> I really really love mother 3 I'm actually really surprised I haven't made this sooner but the thing is I hadn't thought of it before this fic is also being written to let off some of my excitement for finally getting smash bros. And with that a question to you all how do you guys feel about Lucas in smash 4 Because I'm thinking of maining him also who do you guys main.


End file.
